Many years after
by krishna123
Summary: 12 years have passed since Bay and Daphne were 20, and like a lot of others, the Kennish-Vasquez family has loosened up. But, when something happens in the Kennish home, all of them are forced to reunite.
1. Chapter 1

My heart felt heavy as we stopped in front of the Kennish home. Getting out of our car, I stood there, staring at the house I'd grown up in – sure, there were a few changes here and there, like a rose bed and a garden swing on the lawn, but I could still see Dad chasing the seven year old me. A few tears collected in my eyes, just like they had literally five minutes ago.

A strong, masculine arm wrapped around my cold shoulders, and I looked to my side to see Travis give me his comforting smile, bouncing our daughter Angelica in his arm.

"Bay," he signed, "it'll be fine."

"I know," I signed in tears.

At 32, I had a famous image in New York City as a tattoo artist and a small, cosy family, but I'd unknowingly traded my old life for it. Mom had called the day before and assuming that it would be one of her regular check-up calls, I barely paid attention to her voice that dripped with sorrow. But when she said what had happened, I felt my world turn upside down. Dad had had a heart attack, and unlike the last time, which was about 15 years ago, he hadn't made it.

...

I sat in dad's chair in the study, trying to feel his warmth. The door bell rang – it must be Daphne. It had been ages since I'd seen her, the last time must have been at Will's (Regina's step son's) wedding, a year ago. There she stood, dark circles under her eyes and her skin pallid, looking sadly in my eyes. She stepped in to give me a tight hug, and we stood there, quietly shedding tears in each other's arms.

"How are you", she asked as we stepped back.

"I'm holding up," I replied quietly and signed to ask how she was doing. I had no energy to talk.

"Fine. How are the moms?" she signed back.

"Kathryn hasn't been out of her bedroom since morning. Regina tries to keep her company but I see her crying alone at times."

Emmett walked in the door after that, and glanced at the both of our tear-stained cheeks. He walked up to us and pulled us in an embrace, stroking our heads, and then pulled away to give us a slight smile. Travis joined our little reunion after putting Angelica to sleep, and before long, we were sitting in our living room, catching up on each other's lives –Emmett, now a well-established journalist covered events around Japan with political upheaval. Daphne had joined Emmett in Japan after Travis was offered a place in the New York Mets, and as they lived together, their feelings for each other grew. After a few years of working in a private hospital as a surgeon, Daphne had now opened up her association to provide subsidised medical care for underprivileged children in Japan.

The evening fled past, and Daphne and I took turns to bring soup, a blanket and company to our mothers. Toby and Lily had joined us at 6 p.m., with their 15 year old son, Carlton and seven year old daughter, Daisy. With their experience of raising two children with Down's Syndrome, Toby and Lily had become part of an association which educates people about Down's Syndrome and offers support to parents whose kids have the condition.

The entire family, except dad of course, sat around the table, eating dad's favourite dish and talking about their best memories with him. While mom, Regina, Toby, Daphne and I spoke openly about dad, Travis was the quietest. With dad being the one to have always offered him support, be it in the car wash or the entrance in the pro team, Travis seemed to now sink into the depth of the reality.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as Regina was speaking.

"Yeah," he replied, and instantly looked away.

"You don't look like that. We can pass if you want to."

"It's rude. I don't want to disrespect John like that."

The dinner ended with us toasting to dad's long, eventful and successful life, and I led Travis to the patio. Under the stars, I held his hand, and for the first time since we got the news, did I see his eyes well up. Till late, we spoke about the first time Daphne introduced him to dad, and how much our life had changed after that. Soon, Daphne and Emmett emerged from the house, with mats and blankets in their hands. Wordlessly, Daphne beckoned the both of us to sit with them down on the lawn.

...

It seemed like the entire Kansas City had gathered to mourn the ex- Royals player's death. One by one, we placed flowers on dad's coffin. None of us spoke a word during the entire ceremony. Mom kept herself busy with Angelica for the whole day, not leaving her side for even a minute. Emmett and Daphne stayed near the corners, with Emmett trying to soothe Daphne by hugging and holding her as she wept.

Toby and Lily put up their brave fronts as they greeted friends and family. Many offered their condolences, but the turbulence in our minds could not be calmed. Daphne broke down during the eulogy she offered, talking about the time she played basketball with dad and Toby the day she met us. Mom could barely squeeze a few words through her grief, while I delivered mine with the best of my abilities. Toby, however, walked up to the podium but his shield crumbled down immediately. All of us missed Dad, but none of us ever knew the extent to which we would. ...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since dad passed away, and all of us had stayed back at the Kennish house to support mom and each other. Emmett and I, following our usual Sunday routine, were at the Loose Park, strolling at getting refreshed by the fresh air. Bay, Travis and Angelica had joined us this time, so we walked in our troop along the rose garden.

"Daphne?"  
I turned around to place the familiar voice. It was Mingo, in his smart suit and attractive looks. After med school ended, Mingo, my first ever long time boyfriend, offered to collaborate on opening his firm that provided athletes with coaching and orthopaedic services. For a year, it worked, but was constantly interspersed with fights and disagreements, repelling us away from each other. When we broke up, I moved to Japan for a change at Emmett's persuasion.

"Hey," I greeted, "how are you?"  
"I'm okay. Introduce us?" He said, looking towards Emmett.  
"Oh, of course. Emmett, this is Mingo, Mingo, meet my boyfriend Emmett."  
"Nice meeting you" Emmett signed, which was reciprocated by Mingo.  
"Um, do you mind if I borrow Daphne for a minute?" Mingo asked the both of us.  
Emmett gave a slight nod, and walked back to the Kennish-Barnes.  
"So, what's up?" I asked  
"I know this isn't appropriate, but I really have to tell you this."  
He paused, waiting for me to interrupt. When I didn't, he continued, "I don't think my feelings for you ever went away", he signed as he spoke.

"What?" Came a voice from behind me. It had a heavy "deaf" accent, and I looked behind my shoulder to see Emmett.

Emmett stormed past me and pushed Mingo at the shoulder. Mingo retaliated, and a part of me just thought it was reflex, but they soon got into a proper fist fight, with Mingo clearly overpowering Emmett. Trying to break them apart, I called out to Bay, who sent Travis rushing towards us.

The fight ended with Emmett having a black eye and cheeks scratched and Mingo having a few bruises on his face.  
"You really think I'd come back to you after this?" I barked at Mingo, still trying to process the event.  
"You know who started it," he protested.  
"Oh, you deserved it."

We returned home and I headed to the kitchen to grab an ice pack for Emmett while he sat in my old room. We sat on the edge of my bed and as I dabbed his cheek with the pack, he stared in my eyes, and then put his hand in his pocket to fish for something. Out came a little blue velvet box. He slid it across the bed and asked me to open it.

I was slightly disappointed when I saw a cream coloured paper folded neatly inside. Opening it up, I read its words, only to bring a few tears in my eyes.

"We've been best friends since we were eight, and I kept thinking why you would choose all the other guys over me. When I broke up with Bay, you were my voice of reason. You've helped me through everything, and every time I see you, I'm mesmerized by your determination, your strength and your beauty.. I'm a lucky guy to have you as my girlfriend, but I'd be luckier to have you as my wife."

I looked at Emmett as I finished reading his letter, but found him kneeling on the floor, holding up a gorgeous diamond ring.

I cried and laughed together, nodding my head vigorously. He smiled, took my hand and kissed it gently. Then, he slid the ring down my fingers.

As he released my hand, I held it up to admire how beautiful it looked, and gestured Emmett to stand up. Taking his face in my hands, I kissed him passionately, for now, we weren't just dating. We were engaged.

The news broke out to the entire house quickly and was well received by hearty hugs, questions and pecks on our foreheads. Kathryn, Regina and Bay were hyper-excited, and were even happier when we told them we'd be married in a week.

I stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the diamond necklace Kathryn had gifted me on my 22nd birthday. My mind went to how none of my dads, neither John nor Angelo would be here to walk me down the aisle. As I thought of the time Angelo died, I saw Regina at the door from the mirror. I turned, and as she approached, she told me how beautiful I looked in the dress.  
"Ready?" She asked  
"Yeah"  
And with that, I linked my arm in hers, and we walked down the aisle. After all, she'd been both my mom and dad for a big chunk of my life.

The ceremony ended, and as Bay said, it was the most beautiful ceremony she'd ever witnessed. In the evening, after a few dances, the photographer asked Emmett, Bay, Travis and me for a picture. As I bounced Angelica in my lap, she signed, 'I want a wedding like yours.'  
Bay, sitting next to us, signed, ' And you will be the most beautiful bride that day.'


End file.
